<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves by Adaney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954254">Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney'>Adaney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember the feeling of grit between your toes and the ache of cut palms curled into fists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2019. The character is an amnesiac, or very good at playing the part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you know about waves?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>You remember the feeling of grit between your toes and the ache of cut palms curled into fists.</p><p>You remember.</p><p>You think you remember.</p><p>And you know what it was like to be a person that was more than just a boy with gills in the ocean. You know what it was like to be something other than a body strung up on the black glass of some volcanic rock far from home, delirious with thirst and hunger. You remember what it was like to remember that you were something other than a collection of base needs and wants.</p><p>Except you don’t, because the only name you know isn’t yours and the face you see in the mirror is as unfamiliar as the ones you pass on the street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>